dreamsofheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kafonekan religion
The Kafonekan religion is the primary religion of the Sarti. It is based around the worship and entertainment of the gods Kaffe , Helisnove, and Kaharn. It has greatly impacted Sartian culture and made the strange area a hotspot for crime and other percieved moral impurities. Gods Kaffe The Kafonekan religion praises and entertains three malevolent dieties. The first is the chief goddess, Kaffe, whose power resides in manipulation of the living. She is said to choose favorites in the world - those she finds most boring - and attempts to make them the most entertaining of all by throwing every horrid thing she can at them. Her most noted exploit is the scorching of Kasol. Kasol was a small oasis to the north of Sartia, which was often a rest stop for travellers or traders moving to the main town. However, one day, when coming across Kasol, a small group of Sarti travelers found the Kasol had been completely burned to the ground, all the water evaporated, and the well at the bottom of the oasis plugged by a sizable boulder. The charred corpses were not stripped of their valuables and seemed to, according to the travelers, "have been fused together while burning." Hellisnove Hellisnove is the reigning goddess of all love, sex, and beauty, and she takes great delight in watching relationships sour. She commands incubi and succubi to tempt men and women away from their loved ones. When she sees a particularly joyous couple she herself takes on the form of a beautiful, raven haired foreigner, whose powers of seduction surpass anything else. She is famous for Lord Aining Janza's Lover. Aining Janza was a Sarti nobleman with a particular love for a young woman in the Mis family, a high standing Sartian noble house. Their marriage would be upon the 377th Fall, but a strange Zeian woman came to town, with long gorgeous black hair, who had a night of debauchery with Aining, that ended with the man in some questionable underwear with obscenities scrawled on his body, laying exhausted in the streets of Sartia. Aining only said that it was the greatest night of his life and worth it, even though it sent the Janza family into absolute social ruin. Kaharn Kaharn is the patron of murder, and is most appeased when seeing manslaughter. Kaharn is uninterested in the standardized killing of assassination, quick deaths of lovers quarrels, or even long torture of political murders. Kaharn is most interested in an accidental death followed by the killers guilt running their lives into the ground. Kaharn is most interested in murders that ruin lives even after the first life is taken. Incidents Kaharn is famous for are too many to count, the Massacre at the Seive Quarter, the Three Glaesia's Incident, and the brutal reign of Counten Mis. Kafonekan Holidays Funerals Funerals in the Kafonekan religion are highly important. They represent unbinding of the souls to the manipulation of the Kafonekans. Though there is mourning, an trepidation, as what lies beyond is the Dreomic Planes, where souls are put through tests to see if they become a Dramli, an eternally stupid demon, a Medremi, a self-aware and well-treated soul, or, worst of the three, a Dreomi. Those cursed to a life of a Dreomi are yet again enslaved by the Kafonekans, to be made into vessels for the evil beings to enter Celesté and wreak havoc. Funerals among the Sarti are generally considered to be festive occasions, however, at the end of each season all bodies that died within the last season are gathered and buried into a Kafonekan mass grave. After the burial is done, the people celebrate for the departed souls, usually in grand, colorful fashion. It is common for misplaced skulls to become decoration, Sartian children will place dyed cloths and even colourful metals on the skulls and use them as sigils, said to ward off Kafonekans on only one day of the year. The Sartians believe that these mass funerals are the only days the Kafonekans respect. It is generally believed that the festivals are the the days that the Kafonekans do not step foot in the world, and consequently most people revert to actual, genuine kindness. Funeral days are the days of the least thievery and murder across the Sartian people, and thus are considered to be the most favorable days to visit and live in the Sartian lands. Category:Kafonekan religion Category:Religions Category:Sarti